


Kuroyume

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: A particularly vivid dream about Sebastian leaves Ciel wide awake with little options.





	Kuroyume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaKai/gifts).



> My first Kuroshitsuji fic, written in 2009.

_I will be by your side, no matter where that may be, until the end._

Ciel blinked into the darkness of his room, relishing the fact that he was able to do so without the annoying hindrance of the eye patch.  He replayed Sebastian’s promise in his mind over and over again, recalling the sound and _feel_ of that voice as it had permeated his waning consciousness, as smooth as silk, as cold as ice, and wrought with a fierce devotion that belied the nature of the beast who had spoken it.    

Would it be that same voice, he wondered, that would serenade him into the nothingness that awaited him once his quest was completed?  Perhaps.  But regardless of that future uncertainty, it was undoubtedly the culprit behind his present dilemma, rendering him virtually captive to his body’s own natural urges by way of the erection that jutted out from between his legs, throbbing painfully and begging for release.   

It wasn’t the first time that Ciel had dreamed of Sebastian doing… _those things_ … to him.  However it _was_ the first time that such a dream hadn’t met its own inevitable conclusion, instead, leaving him in his current state of humiliatingly desperate need.  And since he couldn’t very well fall asleep again in this condition, Ciel reluctantly decided to address the matter.  _Firsthand._    
  
It was, after all, the only practical thing to do.

The young boy reached under his nightshirt and took hold his penis, clenching his teeth at the way it quivered in his hand as if in gratitude.  He began stroking himself slowly, steadily, thrusting into his fist and staring blindly at the ceiling while trying desperately _not_ to think about the way Sebastian touched him in his dreams; long, slender fingers tracing over every inch of his flesh and soft, parted lips ghosting along his stomach, grazing their way downward before finally easing over his shaft and taking him into his mouth, sucking him gently, sliding up and down the length of his erection and enveloping him in its ungodly warmth--

Suddenly, Ciel choked back a moan and shuddered uncontrollably as his orgasm seized him, and he came hard, trembling violently.  When the tremors eventually passed, he closed his eyes and let out a long, shaky sigh, riding his body’s high and thankful he was not yet of an age where things could have been a bit… messier.  The last thing the twelve-year-old wanted was for Sebastian to see him in such a pathetic state of weakness… even though a deeper part of him knew full well that there was absolutely _nothing_ that the butler did not know where he was concerned, a thought that the child found both embarrassing and enthralling, although he would be damned if he would ever admit it.   

But enough of that for now; there would be ample time in the nights ahead to ponder the demon to which he had so willingly bound himself.  Ciel turned onto his side and nestled his face into the cool pillow beneath him as slumber finally found him and swept him away, pulling him down into a deep sleep whereupon he dreamed of the monster beneath the man and of all the darker things still yet to come.


End file.
